Deaths personal reaper
by DJ Bodewig
Summary: A young boy gets kidnapped and tortured for many years in his escape he unlocks a never seen before sacred gear called Death's Personal reaper. OP OC, this is a OCxOC and OCxFemGasper FemGasper! Rated M for the gore
1. OC Profile

**AN: I don't own any of this except the OC's. This FanFic will be fairly OP but I will put some challenges in for him throughout this story. He might have a harem but Im not sure please tell me if you want him to have a harem and who should be in it. This story will be posted/updated on random basis because I am in year 10 and homework is a complete bitch. If anyone wants to help me with this story, please PM me I will try to get back to you in a few days. Sorry for ranting so long but this chapter is an OC profile but in a way its 2 profiles. Next chapter will come soon I think…**

**OC:**

**Name:** Ivo (9-22-15)

**Age:** 18 (third year)

**Race:** Human W/ sacred gear

**Build: **fairly muscular, with lots of scars all over his body, many on his back and chest.

**Height: **Ivo is at a height of 100cm at the start of the Fanfic but later on when he is at school he is 195cm.

**Appearance for Ivo: **Ivo has long black hair, his eye patch is also black, and there are many scares all over his body also has a tattoo on his right arm (it's a sleeve). School- Normal attire Casual- Black pants, a black muscle top, Black combat boots Formal- black dress pants, Black dress shirt, massive black cloak with a large hood.

**Sacred Gear: **_**Deaths Private Reaper**_\- found on his right arm, takes the form of a massive tattoo.  
This makes black tentacles come out of his body and can form into anything he wishes. There is a soul in the sacred gear its name is Penny, she is a masochist and likes how Ivo destroys his opponents. The call out word is 'Scythe'  
**  
Death's backhand: **this makes his tentacles turn into a huge hand and backhands the opponent.****

**Death's Scythe: **Creates a huge black scythe with a chrome blade.****

**Needles: **this makes his tentacles inject poison into his opponent.****

**Vortex: **Makes everything go dark and attacks the opponent.****

**Balance Breaker/ Armageddon: **His clothing changes into a massive cloak with a hood, the cloak goes to the ground, his scythe gets bigger and the area around him starts to die off.****

**Death's Amador: **This makes hundreds of copies of him and attacks the opponent using his other attacks (This can only be done in Balance breaker/ Armageddon.)****

**Likes:** Darkness, Blood, Storms, Night-time, creepy places, weapons (mainly knives), Killing, being secretive, people in mercy, people in sorrow/sadness, the color red, and Penny.

**Dislikes:** Daytime, peace, happiness, people being happy, parties, people who are up themselves, master-servant relationships, people who look down on him, people who laugh at him.

**History of Ivo:**  
Ivo was taken from his home at the age of 4. Ivo was taken by a group, this group tortured him in unthinkable and unbearable things, they would break his bones so X-rays made his arms and legs looked like gravel whip him over 10 times a day, they would only feed him twice a week and the water wasn't clean at all sometimes he would find small bones in the water. In one of the tortures they decided to turn it up a notch and pulled out his left eye, Ivo couldn't handle the pain and passed out, even when he passed out they kept breaking bones and whipping him anywhere they didn't see a bruise or cuts. The whippings and bashing went on for a 8 years until his mind snapped and broke out of the restraints on the chair he was restrained too and attacked with a fury of punches and kicks that was when he unlocked his sacred gear- Death's Personal Reaper, he unleashed it and started to torture the ones who tortured him, he put poison in them and made them slowly suffer. After his escape he travelled around the world and started to pick up fame he is known as " Death's right hand man" or "One eye of Armageddon", he has mastered most of the sacred gear, he also found a way to release Penny form the Gear but she is still bounded to him. They did random jobs as bounty hunters for money around the world for 5 years, there are known as the "Shady Seconds".

**OC 2:  
Name: **Penny (unknown last name)  
**  
Age: **(unknown but looks like she is 18-19)

**Race: **Unknown

**Likes: **Ivo, Death, blood, sorrow, killing people, pain, alcohol, Scythes, teasing Ivo, humiliating opponents, dark places, creepy places, storms, night-time,

**Dislikes: **Daytime, peace, happiness, people being happy, parties, people who are up themselves, people who look down on Ivo, people who laugh at Ivo, Ivo being hurt, Ivo ignoring her.

**History of Penny:  
**Penny was a loyal servant for Death and very high up in Death's ranks, she was the strongest before Death. For thousands of years she collected people and their souls and gave them to Death, she travelled looking for evil souls so Death could have some "fun". During the Great War Death ordered her to get as many souls as she could from the war, Penny accepted and fought in the war on no one's side just attacking anyone who was near her, in a few days she had already made a name for her so much that the three side had to be careful near her, she had challenged the Leviathan at the time and she accepted. The battle went on for four days straight until Penny finally got the upper hand and penetrated her forehead with her tentacles. When the devils found out about the Leviathan getting killed lots of the devils were scared to go near her. The Lucifer found out about this and went into a fit of rage and came straight at her, Penny was not ready for an incoming attack and was stabbed through the chest. Just before her death she released what she had left of her strength and turned it into a massive tentacle and pierced the Lucifer through the stomach, she died just after the tentacle hit him. God came and finished off what Penny had started and killed him but not long after God killed Lucifer he was killed by the other two Mao's of the underworld. She was turned into a sacred Gear by accident by God, but no one had every unlocked her until Ivo. Penny is very affectionate towards him.

**AN: That is it for now I will be posting the first chapter with Ivo getting taken away, the Bio bit of Ivo will be in ether 2 parts or 3 parts I'm not sure, But I won't do penny's as I will put little bits in as the story progresses. Thanks for reading, please review and tell me your thought on the story or just ask questions…**

**BODEWIG out…**


	2. Intro

**AN: Hey guys Bodewig back and here is the first chapter of this FanFic. Enjoy and I have thought about the harem and Akeno is a good main for it but I think a Fem Gasper would be interesting, please tell me what you think. This is only part 1 of the prologue, I might make this into 3 parts, who knows. Now onto the story!**

**-**

**-**

**DEATH'S PERSONAL REAPER…  
Park- time 10:45 PM  
**Ivo was walking home with his mum and dad from an ice cream shop. It was late at night when they had got the ice cream but it was Ivo's 4th birthday, the kid valued ice cream. As Ivo and his parents were walking through the streets his mum accidently bumped into someone walking the other way, the man turned around and told her to look where she was going, Ivo's mum apologised and they were about to keep walking until the man seized her arm and pulled her towards him. Ivo's mum  
was now had a blade across her neck, the man asked to give him the little boy which was Ivo.

"mum" Ivo cried as he slowly walked towards the man when he finally got there he was grabbed by the man as well and let go of his mother and he chucked her away from him and Ivo. He put a blade to Ivo's neck and started to walk away with Ivo into the night. Ivo's father was quiet for the entire time as he was panicking of what to do, his mind was racing a million times an hour but by the time his mind had snapped out of his heavy thinking Ivo was gone and his wife was on the ground weeping over her lost son.

**-**

**-  
Van- time: 12:47 AM  
**BADUM! BADUM! The van was shaking on a dirt road, in the back of the van there was Ivo blindfolded and hands tied behind him. You could see if you looked closely that there were tears coming out from under the blindfold. He was mumbling that he wanted his mum and dad, he wanted to see them again, he wanted his dad to play catch again, he wanted to help his mum doing jobs around the house, he just wanted to go home.

"Oi kid, Shut the fuck up back there or I will cut one of your fingers off!" this made Ivo shut up fairly quickly because he didn't want to have finger cut off. He still cried but there was no sound made from him just tears, lots of tears he had made a small puddle already.

-

-

**Shed- time 2:35 AM  
**Ivo was in a shed, he was strapped to a seat in the middle of an empty room, he looked around and all he could see was dried up blood, there was a hallway to his right but he could barely see it because the lighting in the room he was in was very dim.

Squeak! Squeak! Squeak! Squeak! Ivo looked to his right and saw a that a different man to who kidnapped him before, this man had a white lab coat on but it wasn't white anymore most of the coat had dried blood on it, he was pushing a trolley with many utensils that he didn't know existed.

"Well well well, what do we have here, Oh! I see, I have a new rat, well I hope this one can last longer than a month, the other one died too too soon, I wanted to have more fun!" said the crazy Doc with a little pout at the end.

"Where should we start? The leg? Or maybe the arm? Hmmmm, OH, I know what about the nose, I haven't started with the nose before. All righty it's settled then, the nose it is!" the Doc said in a jolly manner. Ivo looked so scared the doc was now holding a hammer with spikes at the end of the hammer, Ivo hoped this was all just a nightmare.

"Please don't do this" said Ivo in a very terrified voice "please I just wanna go home"  
"hahahahaha, I wanna see mummy, oh boo hoo," the doc said in a mocking tone "tonight just for that I'm going to make things a lot worse than I was planning on doing"

SMASH!

"AHHHHHHHHH" yelled Ivo as his nose was in a thousand little piece, there was blood all over his face, a bit of it got in his left eye, some of the blood was in his mouth but most of it was on his forehead and on his cheeks. Ivo was speechless, he was in so much pain he couldn't talk he was just shaking in his seat, the doc was crazy he was licking his lips and had a huge smile on his face. The doc moved close to his face and put his hand on Ivo's cheek and started to caress his hand on Ivo. Ivo was so scared, he thought if he said or did anything he would kill him. Ivo had so many tears coming out from his eyes.

"oh, look at this the boy still has enough strength to cry, that means that he has enough strength for me to keep going" Doc said with a very large smile while licking his lips. "Hmmm, what next, ah yes the shin is always a painful place to hit, I think that's my next target" said the doc who was thinking out loud. The doc when over to his trolley of utensils and grabbed what looked to be a Bear Trap. The doc bent down and set them on the ground under his legs.  
Ivo was squirming in his seat, but it was doing nothing to get him out of his problem.  
"I got 99 problems but this boy aint one. Hahaha" joked the doc  
CRUNCH!  
"AHHHHHH" yelled Ivo as the trap crunched his leg, his leg looked like a wolf had half ate a baby. Hey passed out due to the amount of pain his body was put on  
"Oooo, that leg looks yummy, oh boy please don't cry Onii-chan is here" the doc said in a sadistic voice holding his head tight to him while patting it like a dog.

**Weird dream in a void looking type place…  
**{I'm alive this will be interesting}  
"who are you and what is this place!?" said Ivo  
{time will tell, only time will tell}

-

-  
**10 Months later**  
Hello there my baby boy how are we to day, ready for another session?" the doc said in a teasing tone. Ivo didn't even look at him with any fear it was replace with nothing just lifeless, his eyes had turned from a dark brown to now a solid grey due to all the torture that had happened in the last 10 months, he was fed every third day and if he was lucky every second day, Ivo kept on having very short dreams about talking to someone, it was a females voice at first he thought it was his mother. Ivo had spent a lot of time just sitting in the chair, he was washed every month and that was with a bucket of boiling water tipped on his head, he would be washed, fed, tortured in the chair, he also sleeps in the chair. Ivo would be whipped on a daily basis, he was taught how to read, write, do math, science, all of the normal things you would be taught in school, but if he got anything wrong he would be whipped 20-50 times. It was tough for the first few months but after them he started no to feel the pain as much and when the doc noticed this they started to use fairly strong doses of poison on the end of the whips and the doc put the poison on the end of all of his tools.

**AN: hey there! The first bit of the Epilogue is done only 1 or two chapters to go! After this massive Epilogue the real fun will begin, until then please take some time and review and fav, follow and tell others about this. I hope we all can make this story much longer.**

**BODEWIG out…**


	3. intro part 2

**AN: hey guys I'm back with part 2 of the Epilogue and I'm glad to say that this chapter we finally get to meet Penny! Woo Hoo! I'm so excited that you guys get to find out about her and how she helps poor Ivo fight his way out of this hell hole that he is put in. anyway I have chosen to not have a harem but it will be Ivo x Penny and Ivo x FemGasper so yea, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I will try to answer all of your questions and hope I can encourage you to keep reading.**

**-**

**8 Years later  
**During the eight years that Ivo was in this place, they stared to teach him how to fight in hand to hand and with plastic knifes, he learnt these fairly quickly, he wanted to use them to escape this place, One massive thing they did in the eight years was they took out his left eye they thought that he was old enough to be able to take it but they did it (might make that into an bonus if people want me to write what happened and how it happened) without any antiseptics or any numbing, just POP and SNIP, your eye is out and shut the fuck up you little shit. Ivo had finally mastered his hand to hand combat and he has gone fairly well without his left eye. His chats have become longer with the lady but he still hasn't found out her name.  
'Mum, I still miss you. I hope you are ok, please don't blame yourself, I just wish I could see you again and go back out a finish our ice cream with dad. Dad please don't get upset just live your life without me, just forget me please I don't want you guys crying over me' Thought Ivo, Ivo always said this every day, he always hoped that they were fine and they would forget him and live their life.  
"Oh poor me" said doc in a mocking tone "guess what I'm gonna do to you today?" said the doc in a cheerful tone "we are gonna have a fun time, you are going through a massive operation to give you your eye back but it's gonna hurt a little but oh well someone has to be the lab rat, hahaha" the doc kept talking and this was getting on Ivo's nerves more than it had any other day, Ivo was losing it he wanted to kill the doc so bad for some reason.  
**{Kill…} {Destroy him, bathe in his blood, and make him suffer} said the feminine voice  
**He heard it was the lady he had talked to for eight years or so, he trusted her but he had never seen what she had looked like, she never revealed herself not once. She was always right about things, she had helped him with many things like how to block out the pain when the doc kept whipping him for saying that it hurt. She was his only friend, his only family. He had disowned himself from his mum and dad because he didn't want to think about them anymore, he wanted them to live on not worry about him.  
'But how? How can I kill him if I'm tied to this chair I have tried many times to get out of this chair but I fail each time, what makes this one so different?' he thought / in away talked to the lady  
**{Just do it and you will be free from this chair, put all your emotion and strength into it and you shall achieve this freedom you desire}  
**'Ok here it goes' he thought, Ivo was trying and if you listened closely that Ivo was grunting using all his might to be free from the chair.  
…..**POP**….**POP**….**POP**…**POP**…..**Scythe**…  
"Hu?" said the doc, he turned around just to see a fist just about to slam right into his nose. When his fist connected with the doc's nose there was a loud CRUNCH sound that echoed through-out the room, The doc quickly grabbed his nose in complete agony and saw that Ivo was standing looking straight at him but something was different he had a large tattoo going down his right arm and he had black eyes.  
"Let's have some fun shall we?" Said Ivo in a mocking tone, Ivo lashed out into a fury of punches and kicks, some of them connected and some missed, the only reason his first punch had a solid hit was that Ivo had the element of surprise on his side. The doc fought back and landed many punches on Ivo but it wasn't enough because he found himself getting cut on the side of his cheek, Ivo had gotten a hold of one of the docs many utensils and had just cut him with it  
"Do you like it? Having your own utensils used against you?" Ivo said with a tiny laugh after, Ivo and the doc kept on fighting for another few hours until Ivo got the utensil to cut off one of his ears, blood was flying everywhere on Ivo on his other utensils, it was like a city water pipe had burst, there was so much blood, this gave Ivo the upper hand that he wanted, he wanted to kill the dude for years it's just that he hadn't been given the chance to. Ivo went for the final kill, He had finally gotten out of this crazy place, Ivo grabbed the docs head and drove the utensil straight through his neck, killing the doc instantly, blood started to spray out of his neck even more violently then the doc's ear did.  
"im free" murmured Ivo  
"I'm Free" he said a bit louder, "IM FREE!" yelled Ivo, Ivo slowly limped towards the hallway, it had felt like forever just walking down a long eerie hallway with no end, he saw in the distance a slit of light, it looked like it was coming from behind a door, Ivo sped up as fast as his sore legs could go. His hand went for the door knob that he could barely see, it twisted with a loud CLUNCK. The door opened slowly and making a high pitched squeak, the light from the other side of the door had blinded him, Ivo shielded his eye with his arm.  
When his eye had finally adjusted to the light outside, he saw a lot of trees around the place that he was kept in for many many years. There was a dirt road going down a slope, Ivo had figured out that they were on top of a hill, he slowly made his way down the path, but before he could get to the bottom of the path he fell face first in to the dirt and passed out  
**Dream space…  
**{Well, looks like your free} said the lady  
"Show yourself, I don't want to talk to nothing!" yelled commanded Ivo  
{Alright calm down I was going to anyway} said the lady, she started to appear in the distance, she became more and more clear the closer she got to him, she was a bit taller than him and she looked like she was 18, she was wearing a massive dress, it was like Cinderella's ballroom dress but solid black, she had long white hair, it was white as snow.  
{Having fun?} Said the lady with a teasing tone, she also had a large grin  
"U..u what i..i..ii- Huh?" said an embarrassed Ivo, he was staring at her, and got caught.  
{anyway my name is Penny and I am a soul inside you and you are in a way my host} she said  
"sooo… you're a soul inside me?" asked Ivo  
{was that no clear?} she asked a bit annoyed  
"no, it was clear it's just I wanted to know if I heard you right" Ivo said, his entire body was shaking, he was so scared she would kill him if he got something wrong, she was scarier than the doc right now, he felt like her eyes were piercing his soul  
{anyway, I think you should just rest I will try to heal your wounds, but I can only do so much} she said in an apologetic tone.

**3 YEARS LATER  
**"Let go Penny" said Ivo in an emotionless tone  
{yea lets go, I don't like the smell here} said penny. They started to walk out of the house and they disappeared into the darkness.  
"Hmmmm, I sense a sacred gear in him, I have never seen it before and that girl had a nice ass" said a man watching from the house across.

**AN: Hey guys so this chapter is the end of the epilogue and I guess most people already know who they weird guy is.  
Next time on Death's Personal Reaper Ivo and Penny will be starting at Kouh, please be patient as I am still making the next chapter.**

**Bodewig Out…**


End file.
